


The Truth Comes Out

by Rockslove



Series: The Story of Hana [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Injury, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockslove/pseuds/Rockslove
Summary: A take on a chapter that will be added to the main fanfic, The Story of Hana. Maito Gai, Kakashi, and Tsunade are hurt. They need help fast.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: The Story of Hana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152095
Kudos: 4





	The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a variation of a chapter from the main fanfic but could be read alone. Inspired by the song, Nicki Minaj & Anuel AA (Feat. Bantu) - Familia.

The immense pain he felt was excruciating. What was more annoying was that Tsunade and Gai had to stick by his side, while the rogue sand ninja taunted them. 

“And this was the best that the Leaf Village could send out. Pathetic.” The sand ninja jeered. 

Kakashi gritted his teeth. 

“Rival, does it hurt?” Gai was just as exhausted. A side effect of opening the seventh gate but he was trying his best to protect Tsunade’s back. 

“No, it’s the fact that this bastard got the jump on us.” Kakashi squirmed a little as he felt his cut start to heal. 

“Stop moving you little punk. Ugh. You’re just like your father.” Tsunade was at her wits end. They needed help now. 

Suddenly, they all felt something. A person appeared before them, somebody they all knew. 

“Hana! What are you doing here?” Gai was mad. This was no place for his daughter to be. 

Hana had to catch her breath

“Genma. I had to interrogate the info out of him. Man, I could probably put Inoichi to shame.” The short girl wanted to smirk but her eyes landed on Kakashi. 

Her eyes widen. 

“Kakashi, who did this to you?” Hana could feel herself getting angry. She knew Kakashi was strong but seeing her dad hurt was something she didn’t like. 

“Oh, that would be me, darling.” The rogue ninja decided to make himself known. 

Hana looked at him. He was average size and could tell from his chakra that he wasn’t somebody to tread lightly around. 

“Maybe you and I could tango a bit.” The ninja smirked. 

Hana could vaguely hear the people behind her yell expletives. This guy was an asshole and there was nothing more she wanted to do than to knock that confidant smirk off his face but first there was something she needed to do. 

Hana turned towards Tsunade and kept the hold on her chakra. Dad and Kakashi weren’t going to like this. 

“Lady Tsunade, I want to activate the shinobi deal I made under Lord Third.” Her voice was a perfect monotone but inside she was broiling with anger. 

“No, not now.” Tsunade was surprised Hana would pull this now.

“Tsunade what is this? What is Hana talking about?” Gai was frantic. What did Hana mean by “shinobi deal”. 

“Hana, what are you talking about?” Kakashi felt like he was in a dream.

Both jonin were ignored, the two ladies in question were locked in a heated argument. 

“Lady Tsunade, please, you know it could only be me.” Hana let the desperation leak into her voice. 

Tsunade looked down before reaching into her robe to grab a scroll. 

“Fine.., I, Lady Tsunade, the fifth hokage recognize the deal made under Lord Third.” Tsunade threw the scroll to Hana. 

“What is this little show?” The ninja was started to get bored. 

“Oh, you’ll see.” Tsunade smiled which made the ninja feel unnerved.

Hana unrolled the scroll and bit her finger. As the scroll fell, Hana slid her blood down the paper. This was the blood oath to open the scroll. In a puff of smoke, Hana’s appearance was changed. She now wore a jonin jacket fit with two headbands. One leaf headband and sand headband. There was a sword attached to her back. She looked intimidating and strong. 

“Hana...” Gai was out of words. Their daughter was a shinobi this whole time. 

Kakashi looked on in horror. Hana sure did look the part but he was supposed to be the one to protect her not the other way around. 

Hana spared one glance at her parents, she couldn’t explain now but hopefully, they will hear her out later. 

“I will protect the Leaf with my last breath as a Jonin, that is my duty.” Hana bowed to Tsunade. 

She righted herself out then fixed her facial features. Her chakra was now let out of its cage. Everybody in the field could feel it. 

Hana turned to the ninja. Her hand stuck out dramatically then reached swiftly for her sword. Kakashi got flashback about when he did that same move so long ago. 

Hana had her sword out and a smile on her face. 

“Now, are you ready to dance asshole?”


End file.
